digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:A New Xros Heart is born
A New Xros Heart is born is the 1st episode of Super Digimon Xros Wars. Summary It begins at a small house in japan, then a small bouncing noise is heard, then a kid enters with a blue and white stripped shirt, purple skirt and a purple vest. Then she walks into a room with a lot of drawings all over the walls a boy is seen with a sketch book on his chest throwing a basketball at his wall and the catching it. The girl tells her older brother "Ian", and Ian says to "Maria" that he just needs to pack his bag, after doing that Ian grabs a pair of Goggles and Maria grabs a purple hat. (Obviously showing her favorite color is purple). About a couple minutes later, at a middle school a basketball game is going on then another kid is seen with Maria a kid named "CeCe" then Ian wins the game for his school. Ian is shown being carried by his dad Taiki. His mom Akari then tells him to go pro after high school. Maria says Ian should stay being a artist. Ian says he'll do both. CeCe says Ian is a great kid who should fallow his heart. (Ian is then shown humming Sonic Colors song "Speak with your heart".) Maria says Ian should just chose 1 and dump the other. Then the group of friends go over to the ice cream bar, Ian then sees the new kid who nobody talks to, Ian introduces himself and the kid tells him her name is "Jeri" and she recognizes Ian from the game.Ian tells her that they should met at the dock in about 2 hours and he promises that he will be there. Ian, Maria and CeCe then leave, and Ian is drawing in his sketch book, Maria is listing to her Ipod (The song is Sonic Unleashed's theme Endless Possibility.) while CeCe was practicing her dancing moves and the 3 where at their normal hangout right by the lake. CeCe asks Ian what he is drawing, Ian says that it is a Digimon that he created named "Flamemon" then Ian hears a noise and packs his stuff and begins to look for where the sound was coming from he then finds a digital from that was red Ian can tell it's his Digimon, Flamemon. Maria and CeCe then arrive and ask Ian what is he talking to, CeCe then says she knows what that digital form is, then Maria remembers it to. Then a giant flash appears and a white X-Loader appears and a voice asks Ian if he wishes to save Flamemon, he says yes and then the voice asks his name, he says his name and the X-loader turns from white to blue. Ian then touches it then Ian, Maria and CeCe are transported. They wake up about 4 hours later in a small ruin. Then the find a temple near completely destroyed with 2 eggs. Ian and Maria lift them up and 2 beams of light appear and then 2 Digimon come out. Patamon and Gatomon come out and begin playing around, then a Digmon attacks them and then Flamemon reloads and begins to fight and so do Patamon and Gatomon then after a while Ian sees CeCe in danger and then says "You want hope I'll show you hope! Digi-Armor Energize" and Patamon Armor Digivolves to Pegasusmon. who fight as hard as he can. Maria then says "Digi-Armor Energize" as well and Gatomon Armor Digivolves to Nefertimon. Ian who then worries about CeCe even more, and a voice tells him to use the "Digi-Xros". Ian then yells "Digi-Xros". Then Flamemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon Digi-Xros into a incomplete "Flamemon X4". Who nearly beat Digmon who then is sent to a Digital hole. Ian begins celebrating with Patamon and Flamemon. Gatomon asks Maria if Ian is always this cheerful, Maria just says "Get used to it". Featured characters Digivolutions Patamon + Digi-Egg of Hope = Pegasusmon Gatomon + Digi-Egg of Light = Nefertimon Flamemon + Pegasusmon + Nefertimon= Flamemon X4 (incomplete) Quotes "You want hope? I'll show you hope. Digi-Armor Energize!" :—'Ian' stepping up to the plate and bringing back a tradition. Trivia *We don't see a complete Flamemon X4 until Crash Land Metal Zone (Episode 20) *This is the only time Maria is involved Gatomon Armor Digivolving. *When Ian yells "You want hope I'll show you hope! Digi-Armor Energize" he mimics the line when Davis (From Adventure 02) yells "You want Courage I'll show you Courage! Digi-Armor Energize" in the 1st episode of Digimon Adventure 02 episode Enter Flamedramon. Category:Fan fiction